A Wonderful Beautiful Life
by Potter-Malfoy-Lover123
Summary: Ten-Ten basicly has two wonderful men in her life. Her best friend Shika and her fiance Neji!


**A Wonderful Beautiful Life**

I was training like I did every day. Mostly I was just punching the tree as hard as I could. Frankly, my knuckles were bleeding and I knew this, yet I still continued to punch the tree. Lunch came and went with me only changing to target practice. About an hour after 3 p.m. I was stopped.

I was caught by the waist by someone. I turned around and punched the guy straight in the gut. "Troublesome woman." I heard the man mutter. "Oh my GOSH! I'm so sorry Shika!" I said helping him up. He let me stand him up, but soon after that took my hands and sighed. "Ten-Ten, what will I do with you." I just looked down and blushed. Shika sighed again and slightly tugged me over to one of the trees.

He slowly and carefully pushed me down on the ground and got out the bandages he always seems to have with him. I let him wrap my hands up and heal my other various wounds that come from being a weapon master. "Thanks." I muttered still too embarrassed to look up. This always seemed to happen. Shikamaru and I became friends shortly after my 20th B-day party. We are really great friends, but he always seems to come up when I need someone to heal me or help me through something.

He simply hummed and sat down next to me. He closed his eyes and his head fell against the tree. This was a normal routine. I would hurt myself training, he would come bandage me up, lean against the tree, and then to finish it up complaining about how he shouldn't be the one doing this it should be Neji, my fiancé! I would always giggle and say that Neji has a lot of missions considering he's an Anbu. Yeah this is how it always was with me and my best friends Shika. Nobody really gets how we get along so well. I mean I am the hard working, I'll train every second of the day type of gal who didn't get along with the girls very well, and well, Shika was the laziest ninja in Kohona!

I laughed to myself as I thought of how ironic it was that we hung out. I was married to Neji who was constantly out on missions to pay for me and the wedding. Shikamaru was married to Ino who was so troublesome in his eyes it was funny how they stayed together. When I laughed Shika opened his eyes and simply stated, "Would you just shut up and enjoy the clouds you troublesome woman?" "Sure Shika, of course anything for you!" I said getting a bit sarcastic towards the end. Even though I was being sarcastic I loved how peaceful the clouds were. I loved to watch them and point out shapes with Shika. It was one of my favorite things to do.

I sighed contently and laid down curled up to Shika's warmth. Any passerby would think we were going out and cheating on our loves, but Shika, Ino, Neji, and I knew that we just liked to be together when our loves were out on missions. Shika was very warm I thought as I slowly but surely fell into a nice sleep.

When I woke up I was in a nice soft bed. I shifted and jumped when I felt a hand on my waist. _'What the crap.'_ I thought. Slowly I turned to the side seeing the cutest sight ever! Neji was laying there with his mouth slightly open and with a very cute expression on his face. There was a note in his hand. I looked at it and saw it had the words Read this Ten-Ten on it. Since my curiousity got the best of me I grabbed it and opened the note to read it.

_**Ten-Ten my love,**_

_**I just retired from Anbu to be with you more often. I asked Tsunade to give me genin to teach. I wanted to tell you in person but I couldn't for two reasons. 1. You looked to darn cute sleeping, and 2. I basically fell asleep writing this note.**_

_**Your Love,**_

_**Neji**_

I smiled and looked over at Neji. How could someone who used to be so cold hearted be so sweet? I woke him up by kissing him on the nose. "Thank You." I whispered. "Don't mention it." He said with a wink. We slowly fell asleep again in each other's arms.

When I woke up the next day I smelled pancakes being cooked in the kitchen and slowly got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. After me and Neji ate we decided to go out for a walk. On our way to the sushi bar we ran into Shika and Ino. Well, more like a frightened Shika and a furious Ino. "What's going on?" I asked the two. "I got her pregnant and her hormones are already going up. I don't really know what I did." Shika muttered unhappily. "Well, at least you're going to be a daddy!" I said trying to cheer Shika up. It looked like it worked since a flash of pride went through his face and he smiled really big! "I know it's awesome huh!" He said suddenly not like the normal lazy ninja everyone knew! I laughed and looked at Ino who apparently was ready to go home. "Bye Shika. Good luck!" Neji and I said.

Neji took me into his arms and looked at me with a smile on his face. '_Someday that will be us'_ we both thought. I sighed happily and turned around and kissed Neji on his lips. "I love you sweetheart!" I said. We had a nice and peaceful day. About 3 months later we were married. A month after that I was told I was to stop training and all missions because I was expecting a beautiful baby girl. My life couldn't get better. I think Neji agrees with me.


End file.
